Transformers Universe MUX Wiki
Welcome to the Transformers Universe MUX! This is a wiki about the Transformers Universe MUX that . The Transformers Universe MUX is a multiplayer online text-based role-playing game with an 80s comics and cartoon theme. This wiki is for players new and old alike, and for people just interested in the world we created for our MUX. We've added since January of 2009! Transformers Universe MUX is located at is tfuniverse.mudhosting.net port 1976 (IP 192.95.60.225 port 1976). Note: This is '''NOT' a general Transformers wiki -- it is a wiki based around the online RPG Transformers Universe MUX. For the general Transformer wiki, please head to TFwiki To connect to the MUX, simply point your MUSHclient or SimpleMU* client to tfuniverse.mudhosting.net port 1976. You may also go to this web-based client, or the flash client @ mudconnect.com and enter the connection info there. If you're on Android, try Blowtorch! Then just enter connect guest and talk on the Guests channel by entering g Hi! ---- For players new to the world of MU*ing, the following are guides to help people get started and connect. *Connecting *Getting Started }} Please welcome our new Hawk back to the MUX! *'America Burning TP‎‎' - Cobra has taken control of several US cities, and angling for the rest of the country. Can they be stopped? *'An Axe to Grind TP' - Axegrinder teams up with Concurrence in an attempt to drive the Transformers from Earth. *'Covert Action Team TP' - A team of covert Autobots start their mission - which begins with infiltrating Decepticon territory. *'Dire Wraith TP' - In an attempt to take over Cybertron, the Dire Wraiths must first infiltrate G.I. Joe, and then the EDC... *'Dominicon TP' - The Dominicons have become a powerful neutral source on Cybertron. With their protection, neutral cities across Cybertron begin to grow in power and influence. *'The Fallen TP' - What has fallen rises again. *'King of Cats TP' - Ar-Gent Silverfinger of Evil, Inc. is digging up information on Dr. Casey Arkeville, who'd been buried deep where nobody can find him. Why? *'Harmonex TP' - Autobots and Decepticons form an unlikely alliance to protect Harmonex. *'Nebulos TP' - The Decepticons are courting the Hive. Can the Autobots stop a possible alliance between the two malevolent forces? *'The Time of Terror TP II' - Something stalks the Kaon nights... *'Valvolux TP' - The people of Valvolux fight for self-determination. * 2019 January 1 - "Withdrawal from Boston" - Cobra's attack on Boston has mixed success. * 2019 January 2 - "Bad News, Worse News" - The Pit has an infiltration problem. * 2019 January 5 - "New EDC Security Protocol" - Autobot City upgrades its security. * 2019 January 5 - "Opening Up a Coffin" - Ar-Gent has plans... * 2019 January 5 - "Orders" - Hawk issues new orders for G.I. Joe. * 2019 January 7 - "AAR: Prison Attack" - Hawk reports on the Evil assault on the Coffin. * 2019 January 8 - "Poise" - Poise throws in her lot with G.I. Joe. * 2019 January 9 - "Mission Accomplished" - Bludgeon's Mayhem Attack Squad recover an early version of Megatron's fusion cannon. * 2019 January 14 - "Valvolux for Valvoluxians!" - Centuritron angles for Valvolux leadership. * 2019 January 14 - "A Rebuttal to Centuritron" - Encore makes the Autobots' case. * 2019 January 17 - "Victims of Rendition Cannot Sue, US court rules" - Arkeville doesn't get his day in court. * 2019 January 28 - "Autobot Response Needed to GI Joe" - Spike recommends a response to revelations about The Coffin. * 2018 November 15 - "Valvolux Briefing" ::Elita One gets briefed on certain aspects of Bulwark. * 2018 December 9 - "Spike Sight-Sees" ::Spike goes back to Harmonex to look around when he's not so pre-occupied. * 2018 December 9 - "Tapesitting" ::A stressed Soundwave leaves Harbinger with a friendly grunt. '' * 2018 December 11 - '"Catching Up"' ::''Delusion gives Knightmare an informal accounting of her recent activities. * 2018 December 12 - "Big and Small" ::Blockade and Harbinger chat at a scenic spot. * 2018 December 16 - "Commanding the CAT" ::Elita has her covert team. Now, who do you put in charge in a team of intelligence agents? '' * 2018 December 20 - '"Law and Order"' ::''Dust Devil is traumatized and Soundwave seems to be at fault. Delusion is determined to learn what happened. * 2018 December 23 - "Keep the Peace" ::Blaster spends some more time in Harmonex, and realizes just how difficult keeping the war out will be. * 2018 December 23 - "Tending to Dr. Arkeville" ::Christmastime with Doctor Arkeville. * 2018 December 27 - "Kick Him When He's Down" ::Soundwave is worried about his missing tape. Naturally, Delusion chooses now to test his patience. * 2019 - January 2 - "How Do You Solve a Problem like Soundwave?" ::Soundwave is hiding out in a bar after a misunderstanding with his fellow Decepticons. * 2019 January 1 - "Happy New Year" ::Cookie's cooking a special dinner for New Year's. A guest stops to eat before heading home. * 2019 January 1 - "Crimson Tea" ::Cobra forces attempt to take Boston, using every nasty trick they have. * 2019 January 4 - "The Drop Off" ::Inferno has the information Ar-Gent wanted, and the two plot to make use of it. * 2019 January 4 - "Busy Night at the Rollout" ::Soundwave buys drinks at the Rollout, and a crowd shows up to drink them. * 2019 January 4 - "Springer Sculpts" ::Springer works on a project in Valvolux, and attracts Dominicon attention. * 2019 January 5 - "Keeping Busy" ::For how much he goofs off, Dust Devil has been busy lately. * 2019 January 6 - "Ar-Gent Has a Dream" ::Safely away with his new friend, Ar-Gent tells Arkeville why they went to all the trouble to get him. * 2019 January 8 - "Poise Makes Her Choice" ::Poise starts to come to grips with her life away from Nebulos, and what to do about it. * 2019 January 23 - "CAT's away" ::A team of covert Autobots start their mission - which begins with infiltrating Decepticon territory. * 2019 January 25 - "Hey, Springer!" ::Typhoon makes a cyber-donkey of herself. * 2019 January 30 - "Up the Tower" ::The CAT sneaks through Decepticon territory to hack a communications tower. ; Factions * Autobots * Decepticons * G.I. Joe * Cobra * TP-Only Factions ; News * Welcome * About the Game * Characters * Coded Systems * Logs ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. This wiki is open for anyone to edit! Want to help add things? Below you can find out ways to start adding things! * * * * Sample Character - Optimus Prime * Sample Log - Outrider's Death * Sample TP Page - Quintesson Invasion However, none of that formatting is needed if you don't feel like fiddling with wiki code. Feel free to just post a character background, log, or page, and let us do the rest! To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. Don't be shy! width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Join our Discord group here! MAJOR BLUDD received initial military training in the Australian Special Air Service Regiment. He later joined the French Foreign Legion. He's worked as a military adviser in a number of countries and is wanted for crimes in Libya and Zimbabwe. He is proficient with every form of infantry weapon in current use. Bludd has a tactical mind like a steel trap. He is a qualified expert in all NATO and Warsaw Pact small arms. He also writes poetry... very badly: "A mercenary's job is a heartless one/ I'm a soldier for hire, like a pawn-shop gun/ My ruthless tactics keep you on your toes/ 'Cause I fight 'em all, whether friends or foes!" Keep up with news and connect with players on these sites! Image:Fb.jpg|120px default http://www.facebook.com/pages/Transformers-Universe-MUX/64600462480 desc none Image:twit.png|100px default http://www.twitter.com/TFUMUX desc none ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse